


New Rules

by PurpleBastard



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Intersex, M/M, Miscarriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleBastard/pseuds/PurpleBastard
Summary: Valentino and Vox learn that even though they are sinners, as Overlords certain rules can be bent.
Relationships: Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	New Rules

**Author's Note:**

> This story touches on the subject of pregnancy for a character that is male presenting. If you do not like this sort of thing, please do not read this story.

Val was snuggled against Vox in bed, deep asleep when a sharp pain shot through his abdomen. It had him jump awake, gasping in pain as his lower hands went to his abdomen, stroking over it as if looking for a wound. Vox was asleep which didn’t happen often but right now Val thankful for it. He slowly and carefully got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. Closing the door, he turned the lights on. Another stab of pain had him leaning against the wall, his teeth clenched. He’d never experience pain like this before. Perhaps he’d eaten something that didn’t agree with him. But he wasn’t feeling sick either. 

As the pain subsided, the moth made his way over to sit on the toilet. He hoped it was simply a matter of a bad bowel movement. But nothing happened other than urination. Being intersex meant he sat down as he couldn’t control from where it would come. He however heard a small splash hit the toilet bowl. With a slight fear he stood and turned to peek inside. The white porcelain was stained with blood, a lot of blood. 

Gasping in fear, Val backed up as tears welled in his eyes. Something was definitely wrong with him. He’d always had a fear of body dysfunction. Of getting sick. Anything that rendered his body useless. Looking down he saw the blood running down from between his legs. Grabbing some paper towels he cleaned himself up. More tears fell as he hastily flushed the toilet and made his way out of the bathroom and back to bed. The naked moth crawled over to his lover and shook him awake.

“Voxxy...something is wrong with me.” He sobbed quietly 

Hearing his lover sobbing had Vox instantly awake. Sitting up he looked at Val concerned. 

“What’s wrong sweetheart? Why are you crying?”

Val shakily explained what had just happened. Vox frowned with concern but he too had no idea what this could be. Pulling his moth close and holding him gently to calm him while he thought of possibilities. 

“We need to get you to a doctor.” Vox concluded, stroking Val’s back as the moth was clinging to him for comfort. “I’ll make an appointment first thing in the morning. For now, try to sleep sweetheart.” He murmured, placing a kiss on Val’s forehead.

While Val slept Vox stayed awake to research possible reasons as to what had happened to his lover. More than one search result told him the same thing. He however chose not to take that into account as it was very unlikely to be the case. He decided to simply wait and allow the doctor to come to a conclusion. Val was still asleep when Vox made the call to one of the finest physicians in Hell. He wasn’t about to let just anyone put their hands on his moth. 

The two Overlords walked hand in hand into the office and took a seat before the desk. The short little imp on the other side adjusted her glasses, squinting at them both. Doctor Sjögren had no time for small talk as she was a very busy physician.

“Valentino, Overlord of Lust and Vox, Overlord of Media. What brings you here today?” She asked as her yellow eyes looked from one demon to the other.

“I awoke with bad abdominal pain last night.” Val began, his voice clearly not as stable as he would like. He felt Vox squeeze his hand and continued. “I went to the bathroom. There was blood. So much blood.” 

“Blood you say? Then we must examine you. This is no light matter.” Doctor Sjögren stood up and motioned for Val to get up. “I’ll need you to go in the next room and undress and put on a gown. I will be in shortly.” She explained then nodded to Vox “You can stay with him.”

Vox escorted Val into the examination room and closed the door. Val was breathing harder now, getting nervous and frightened. Standing in front of his moth, Vox took Val’s lower hands in his as he gazed up into his red scared eyes. 

“Everything will be alright sweetheart. I’m right here.”

“I’m scared Voxxy.” Val whispered 

“I know. But let the doctor examine you and help you, okay?” He smiled gently as his thumbs stroked the back of Val’s hands. 

Val nodded and slipped his hands slowly from Vox’s grasp so he could remove his coat and hat. Vox took them to hang on the hook on the wall while the moth slipped out of the simple dress he was wearing underneath. Slipping the hospital gown on he sat down on the examination table and also removed his ankle boots. Vox collected them and set them aside. He then walked back over to his lover and gently leaned up to kiss him softly. 

“I’m right here. You’re not alone.” He reminded him gently.

The door opened and the imp walked in, closing the door behind her. She motioned for Val to lay back which the moth did. Vox moved to stand beside the table, holding Val’s hand. The doctor instructed Val to place his legs in the stirrups and the moth again complied, squeezing Vox’s hand. He hated all of this so much. Doctor Sjögren pulled up a step stool and climbing up on it, lifted Val’s gown. 

“Aha, I see now.” She said with a simple nod “You failed to mention you are intersex. This explains a lot.”

“It does?” Val sounded confused.

“Yes. I will examine you now. Lay still and this will be over very soon.” Her voice a matter of fact but also kind.

Val took a deep shaky breath, squeezing his eyes shut while the doctor examined him. He felt almost violated and was near panic when he heard Vox’s warm voice close to his eyes ear. His lover whispering sweet nothings to keep him grounded. Reminding him that he was safe and he would not be alone. It worked as the moth slowly calmed himself. 

The doctor concluded the examination. Pulling back she pulled the gown back down and jumped off the stool. She told Val to sit up while she washed her hands in the corner sink. Val slowly sat up and Vox was right there to stand by his side. The imp walked back over to them, clearing her throat. 

“You suffered a miscarriage. I am very sorry.” 

Val blinked at her. Vox stared. They exchanged a look before they both blurted out at the same time.

“What?!” 

“I take it you did not know you can become pregnant?” The doctor looked at Val.

“Of course not. How is that even possible? I’m a sinner. Everyone knows we can’t get pregnant.” Val stated as it was a well known fact in Hell. 

“I am well aware. But you are both also Overlords and rules sometimes change. In your case it clearly has.” She looked at the two men calmly.

“So, you are saying...I was pregnant and had a miscarriage?” Val needed to make sure he understood this correctly. 

“That is correct.” The doctor nodded.

Before Val could react the room was spinning and he blacked out. Vox caught him and lay him gently down on the table. His own head was reeling with these news. But he kept calm and focused. No doubt his moth would be shaken and upset by these news when he came too again. 

“Doctor, I need to know. Can he get pregnant, successfully? If he wanted too?” 

“From what I can tell, yes, he can. But I would advice you both to be careful if you plan for this to happen. Nobody knows for sure what such a pregnancy could bring.” 

Vox gave a nod, looking down at his lover who was slowly coming too again. When Val opened his eyes and saw Vox a small smile came to his lips. But there was sadness in his eyes. But before he could say anything Vox gently hushed him with his own words.

“It was not your fault. You didn’t know. We didn’t know.” 

Val stayed quiet, nodding as he tried not to cry. Vox stroked his cheek gently. Silently assuring him things would be alright.  
Suddenly Doctor Sjögren popped up on the other side, standing on her stool. Val turned his head to face her.

“Don’t be discouraged by this but do be careful going forward. If you plan on getting pregnant I advice you to allow me to monitor you every step of the way to assure the safety of you both. As I said to your husband. We don’t know what a pregnancy like this could bring.”

Val slowly nodded as he closed his eyes, running the back of his hand over them, wiping away the tears. The doctor left the room so he could get dressed again. Once dressed they entered the office and Val thanked Doctor Sjögren and assured her he would let her know if anything else happened to him. 

They had been sitting in the back of the limo in silence for a few blocks when Val slowly turned to look at his husband. Vox met his gaze, taking Val’s lower hands in his. 

“Are you okay sweetheart?” 

“What if it actually happened? Would you want it too?” Val asked, looking into Vox’s eyes.

“You becoming pregnant?” 

Val nodded.

Vox was silent for a moment before he nodded slowly.

“I would want it.”

“You would?” Val began to smile, his eyes soft.

“I would.” Vox said warmly 

Val gave a small laugh of joy as tears spilled from his eyes. It made Vox smile to see his husband so happy which made him happy. They met in a loving, happy kiss. When they broke apart, their foreheads were touching as they looked at each other, smiling. 

“I guess we’ll just have to wait and see what happens.” Vox said, stroking Val’s cheek.

“Good thing making a baby is the fun part.” 

That made them both laugh as they snuggled on the seat, heading back home.


End file.
